


now there's no place else I could be (but here in your arms)

by t_hens



Series: Valentine's Day Fic Celebration [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, there's not much hurt - it's mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: just some morning cuddles and brotherly bants





	now there's no place else I could be (but here in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you anon for this adorable prompt! I had so much fun writing this :)
> 
> thank you to Rachel, [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com), aka the best beta in the world <3

Phil was born the wrong height, he was sure of it. He felt like a tiny person in a giant’s body that he couldn’t quite get the hang of controlling. Countless plates, coffee cups, and bowls, all broken because he couldn’t hold onto things with his giant hands and lanky body. And don’t get him started on the crick in his neck from always having to be looking down because the world was much better suited for someone who wasn’t over six feet tall. 

That was just one of million things that made Dan perfect for him. Dan was tall, taller than him even, and his broad shoulders and big hands always made Phil feel tiny and petite. Any time Dan would hold him or cuddle him, he felt like he was finally the right size. 

Dan’s lap had quickly become Phil’s favorite spot to sit when he started getting bigger than Phil. When Dan was still small, it wasn’t as comfortable sitting on his lap since Phil was quite a bit bigger, so it made more sense for Dan to be the one being cuddled. But before they both knew it, Dan was shooting up and getting broader by the minute. The bigger he got, the more Phil found himself wanting to be cuddled and be the little spoon. Dan didn’t seem to mind; he was always flexible about who cuddled who, so long as they got to cuddle at all.

It was a late morning for them. Phil woke up slowly, taking his time to open his eyes and check the time. It was a bit past ten in the morning and Phil groaned a little. They were supposed to meet Martyn and Cornelia for breakfast at 10:30, but Phil could feel his head throb a little from the numerous cocktails they all had at his fancy birthday dinner the night before. He sent a quick text to Martyn and apologized for cancelling before curling back into the covers. He moved back until he could feel Dan behind him and drew his arm around his waist.

“What time is it?” Dan asked into Phil’s shoulder; voice hoarse from sleep.

“It’s 10:13. I cancelled breakfast with Martyn and Corn. Too tired and I think I’m hungover.”

Dan snorted into Phil’s back and Phil elbowed him, making Dan laugh harder.

“Is 32 the year you can’t hang anymore? Too much of an old man to drink a few cocktails?” he said tauntingly.

Phil rolled over in Dan’s arms and pinched his arm before burrowing into the warmth of Dan’s chest.

“Don’t bully me. Aren’t you supposed to respect your elders?” Phil whined.

Dan chuckled lightly, pulling Phil closer to him. “You’re not an elder, Phil, you’re my boyfriend. It’s different.”

Phil tsk’d at him, but just snuggled in closer to Dan, feeling betrayed when he got out of bed, leaving Phil alone and cold.

“Up, old man. Let's get you some coffee and cereal to help with that hangover.”

Phil pouted but got up anyway, following Dan into the kitchen. Dan let him sit down while he busied himself making coffee and pouring Phil a bowl of his own cereal, kissing him on the cheek as he deposited it in front of Phil.

“You really _do_ love me!” he said in his best damsel in distress voice.

Dan rolled his eyes, but wasn’t quite successful in hiding the growing grin on his face.

“C’mon, loser, let’s go to the lounge and watch reruns of Bake Off.”

Phil could hardly resist such a tempting offer and trailed after Dan with his coffee and cereal in hand. Dan put the tv on and slumped in the crease he was already wearing into the new sofa. Phil sat down close, practically in Dan’s lap, but Dan wasn’t fazed, just simply ate and watched the show, used to how clingy Phil got when he was feeling under the weather.

As soon as Dan set down his bowl, Phil was climbing into his lap, curling up to make himself as small as possible. Dan chuckled a little and grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the sofa and swaddled Phil in it. Phil knew he was taking the piss, but Dan was the sucker; Phil was incredibly warm and comfortable.

“There, a blanket for the _baby_ ,” Dan teased, pressing feather-light kisses to Phil’s face.

Phil scrunched up his face, trying to act like he wasn’t enjoying the attention. He curled up deeper, trying to block Dan’s kisses, but couldn’t help giggling. 

“Jeez, you two. Get a room.”

Martyn’s deep voice startled Phil, making a small squeak leave him. 

“What are you doing here?” Phil asked, trying to stand up and move off Dan’s lap, but Dan held onto him tighter, making him stay in place.

“We slept here last night, you dolt.” 

Phil furrowed his brow, thinking hard for a moment before the rest of the night filtered through the hangover fog still lingering in his brain. They had all gone out for dinner and drinks, and after everyone had more than they probably should, they all decided to go back to Dan and Phil’s so they could all get up for breakfast.

Phil groaned when he remembered this, and had to resist nestling into Dan. 

“He’s got a hangover,” Dan cooed at Phil, making Martyn roar with laughter.

“Shouldn’t you have one, too? You’re like a million years older than me.”

Martyn stopped laughing instantly, scowling at Phil. “It’s all those sugary drinks you like. _That’s_ why you have a hangover.”

Phil started to retort when Cornelia interrupted. “Let him be, Martyn. You have a hangover, too.”

“HA!” Phil yelled, instantly regretting it due to the pounding in his head as a result.

“Yeah, well, you’re wrapped up like a baby right now, so you can hardly give me any crap about anything.”

Phil had almost forgotten that he was still sat in Dan’s lap and tried to move off again, but Dan kept him there. 

“Nope, you need cuddles. The baby needs cuddles.”

He could have killed Dan as everyone started laughing, Martyn the loudest. He decided that the best response was just to stick his tongue out and snuggle back into Dan.

Martyn and Cornelia left after a little while, in search of coffee and food that didn’t come from a cereal box. They said their goodbyes and left Dan and Phil to stay cuddled on the couch.

Dan pressed a kiss to the top of Phil’s head. “I’m sorry for taking the piss. I think it’s cute when you’re all cuddly,” he said, running his fingers through Phil’s drooping quiff.

“Mmm, I know,” Phil hummed. “Besides, you’re the one who likes to wear a onesie and be spoon fed when you’re poorly, so you can hardly give me shit.”

“That’s fair,” Dan chuckled and gave Phil a full-body squeeze. “We’re just a couple of babies, huh?”

“Yup. Just means we have lots of practice for when we have kids.”

Dan hummed happily into the crease of Phil’s neck where he had been planting light kisses.

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is a sneaky reference to my wife and I's song [(X)](https://open.spotify.com/track/28HR1Nr0oqQpWb6otIMAUT)
> 
> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/182660018071/now-theres-no-place-else-i-could-be-but-here-in) if you like :)


End file.
